The True Reason
by Senyor Applesauce
Summary: One shot story about Madara that's all you'll going to get. :) Major OOCness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that I mention here besides maybe the plot and myself, and I think the latter is up for debate though.

"Mhuhahahahaha"-normal people talking

"_Nyahahahahaha"-thoughts or inner monologues if you like_

"Ohohohohoho"- letters and messages

"BOOM"-jutsus, demons and people in power-up mode talking

"_Bang"-demons thinking_

**THE TRUE REASON**

We all know the reason why Madara betrayed Konoha, right? Why he wants to subjugate the bijuus? Why he wants to enslave the whole of the Shinobi Nation? He wants to rule everything, he is the most powerful being in the world, he is better than Kami yadda yadda yadda, the whole evil mastermind and archvillian shebang...but what if we were wrong? What if there was another reason that Madara betrayed Konoha? What if there was another reason that he initiated the Moon's Eye Plan? Something more earthly, more mundane...more perverted. -_-"

Now my dear readers! Let us find the cause. Let us find out the True Reason of Madara's betrayal of Konoha and this madness that has befallen upon him.

Our story starts in the Hokage's office during the First Hokage's reign.

Madara, our topic of observation, barges in the Hokage's office. "Hashirama! I have a brilliant idea on how to increase the morale of our troops during battle and to easily distract the enemy during engagement." and has haughtily said in the usual Uchiha Voice.

"Really? What's this idea of yours?" Hashirama was pleasantly surprise at Madara. He was quite sure that Madara was brooding because of losing the title of Hokage to him.

"A dress code!" Madara stated proudly while crossing his arms.

". . . . . . . . . A dress code?" _"Or maybe the depression has finally gotten to Madara and made him lose his sanity" _thought our Hokage sweadropping. "But we already have a dress code." He tries to point out.

Madara waves his hand dismissively. "Yeah! Yeah! But just a flak jacket over plain shinobi attire? It is so plain, so tacky, it's so last season! And it's too UNISEX!"

"When did you become a fashionista? And what's wrong if it's unisex?" Hashirama raises a single eyebrow in wonder.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" said a wild-eyed Madara.

"Oookay. . . . If it's so wrong then what do you suggest?" asked a really weirded out Hashirama Senju.

"Spandex! The Kunoichi should wear really tight form fitting spandex!" crowed Madara.

". . . . . .No! Hell NO!" Hashirama denies him.

"What?! Come on, it's perfect. All does unrestrained boobies! Bouncing for all to see! It will increase the men's morale and seriously distract the enemy." Madara tried to reason to Hashirama.

"No! Think of something else!"

"How about they only wear a mesh shirt undergarments not included." Madara suggested another.

"Well it sounds like a good idea. . . . . No! No, Mito-chan will kill me." Hashirama murmurs, he then looks at Madara forming his arms into an X he said. "Eeennnggghhh! Next!"

"Tch, hmmm, how about a bikini top with really short shorts?" Madara fires another idea.

Hashirama just looks at Madara weirdly.

"What? It works in the mangas!" Madara answers seeing Hashirama's look.

"This is real life not a manga!"

"Alright, Alright, sheesh, how about a leather corset with thigh high boots plus whip as an accessory."

Hashirama just stares.

"Why are you staring again? A little BDSM doesn't hurt anyone? . . . . . Well that's a bit wrong it does hurt . . . but a good kind of hurt!" Madara said a bit red faced.

"I don't want to know; I really, really don't want to know." Hashirama shakes his head. "No! Try another. . . ."

"Grrrr, then a bunny girl suit. . . . . . . ." Madara fires idea after idea, and more outrageous and perverted then the previous and to Hashirama's growing horror Madara isn't stopping.

"STOOPPP! Alright, hypothetically speaking if I did allow this then what about the younger kunoichis and those older." Hashirama asks him.

"Oh that's easy. I develop this genjutsu/fuinjutsu hybrid that will make every woman over 50 to always look at her prime and the neat part is that it looks like a beauty accessory that you put on your forehead! "Madara sets down a scroll that explains the jutsu.

"I see. . . . ." Hashirama discretely pockets the scroll. "Then how about the younger kunoichis."

"A seifuku."

"Come again? I didn't hear you right." Hashirama said as he tried cleaning his ears.

"A sei-fu-ku." Madara emphasizes each syllable.

"I know I'm going to regret this but why a seifuku?" Hashirama asks dreading the answer.

"It's to satisfy my Lolita fetish." Yep, he was right. He didn't like the answer.

"Madara. . . ."

"Hmmmmm?"

"out. . ."

"Wha?"

"Just leave and I won't change the dress code." Hashirama said tiredly rubbing his temples.

"Why? It's perfect! You will be worship by all of the shinobi!" Madara tried to persuade Hashirama one last time.

"And I'll get beat up by all of the Kunoichi." Hashirama mutters under his breath. "No, I will not change the dress code of our Kunoichi. Now GET OUT!" using his Mokuton jutsu to catapult Madara out of his office.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Madara shouted as he turns a star in the sky with a soft ping.

* * *

After the incident Madara tried to convince his clan that was unsuitable of being Hokage and that an Uchiha should rule Konoha but the clan refuse his plan making him angry because of his hidden agenda of making kunoichi wear skimpier and sexier clothes. Making him storm out of the compound and swore his revenge on his clan and Konoha.

A couple of years has pass and we now see Madara facing off with Hashirama at the place which soon shall be called the Valley of the End.

"Finally! The time has come Hashirama! I will beat you becoming the new Hokage and I will pass a new dress code that you so wrongly rejected!" Madara sneers at the first Hokage.

". . . . . You're still hung up on that Madara? I thought you confronted me here to defeat and destroy Konoha?" Hashirama stated sweatdropping at him.

"What? Noooo, I just want to change the dress code of the kunoichi." Madara answers.

"If you really want to change the dress code of a kunoichi why not become a kage in a different hidden village? Because I will never let you do that in mine." Hashirama tries to make Madara try a different route of to vent his perverseness.

"I already did. I became the Mizukage."

"Then why don't you do it to your kunoichis why do you have to include mine into your fantasies." Hashirama glares at Madara.

"I did. . . but I found out a terrible secret. . . . . . . . They have this weird fetish with teeth." Madara visible shudders.

"That doesn't sound much. Just make your teeth look more shark-like and you'll be a hit." Hashirama raises a lone eyebrow.

"You don't understand! There's a reason the Seven Swordsman of the Mist has such big swords! They are compensating for something they've lost!" Madara stated with a hint anger.

"You're right I don't understand. I can't see the connection with those big ass swords and these weird teeth fetish that Mist kunoichi have that you're blabbering about." Hashirama scratches his head in confusion.

"THEY HAVE TEETH IN THEIR VAGS MAN! RAZOR SHARP TEETH! ROWS AND ROWS OF RAZOR SHARP 'I'M GONNA NEUTER YOU' TEETH! IT'S LIKE LOOKING INTO A CREATURE FEATURE FILM! IT'S SCRARIER THAN THOSE OF IWA THAT HAS MOUTHS ON THEIR HANDS!" Madara shouted hysterically undulating his body in comical fear.

". . . . . . . . . I-I . *gulp*. .I-I s-see. . . . . ." Hashirama stutters a looking a bit green.

"So that is why I'm going to beat you and become Hokage of Konoha! HYYAAA!" Madara charges at Hashirama starting the epic fight that started the legend of the Valley of the End. Madara uses all of his skill and power. He even summon the Kyuubi but the fight followed almost the same in the normal story and lead to his defeat leading him the path that sets forth the Moon's Eye Plan and the current history of the Elemental nations. And this ends here the story of Madara and his reasons . . . . . or is it?

The End?

* * *

*A Secret history Omake*

After the long battle that carve the landscape of the Valley of the end. There was a forgotten passage, a conversation that happen between Hashirama and Mito that was erased.

"So the reason why Madara betrayed the leaf is because of the kunoichi uniforms?" Mito glares at her husband after beating Madara.

"Yes dear."

"And you didn't follow his ideas."

"Yes dear."

"And you didn't think just for a second to grant his wish."

"N-No dear." He stutters a bit.

"Are you sure?" Mito intensifies her glare.

"Y-Y-Yes"

"You're lying. And you know what I do when you lie to me." She growls.

"D-D-Dear I-I c-c-can e-e-explain." Hashirama takes a step back.

"On your knees bitch!" Mito barks at Hashirama making him comply immediately. Now let us leave this pair and what's happening to our imagination.

And that's all folks I hope you'll enjoy this! :D!


End file.
